


A Place to Feel Comfortable

by clanfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanfett/pseuds/clanfett
Summary: A post-mission Fennec just needs to be held.
Relationships: Fennec Shand & Reader, Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Kudos: 3





	A Place to Feel Comfortable

Fennec had been gone for almost a week, hunting down someone for Boba. You knew Boba couldn’t do it himself as he had his newfound kingdom to assess, and so these jobs were handed to Fennec for the time being. It came with the territory of dating Fennec, but it never got any easier. At least this time you were in a fairly comfortable palace, albeit on Tatooine, but it was infinitely better than waiting on a ship. 

At the moment, you sat on yours and Fennec’s bed, embroidering a design on one of your dresses. You had learned on your home planet of Naboo how to use special threads to make your clothes more resilient to all kinds of different dangers. Fennec just thought you were girly, which kind of annoyed her, but once she learned the uses, she let you embroider a few things onto her vest. She could always use the extra protection, she said, and that she felt like she was taking a bit of you with her when she left.

You looked up from your work as you heard boots walking down the hall. Too light to be Boba or a droid, so you knew it must be Fennec. Before you could move all your supplies off your lap, she came in the door. “Fenn!” She smiled at you, but she was tired. Covered in sand and her braids all messy, she just wanted to lay down.

“I’m back in one piece, my love,” she sighed, as she took off her various armor and protective pieces. 

You rose to help her, and said, “Always are.” She pressed a kiss to your cheek as you took some of the clothing out of her hands and she went in the ‘fresher to put on something cleaner and comfier. “I’ve missed you, Fenn. Tatooine is boring,” you complained.

She let out a short laugh. “I missed you, too, but I’m not sure what you expected, Y/N. And this is one of the liveliest places on the planet.” 

She was right, Jabba’s Palace could be exciting, but it wasn’t really your thing. You couldn’t gamble very well, the music got a bit annoying, and you weren’t looking for sex, and that’s about all that happened here. “You’re right. It’s better with you, though,” you told her. 

She settled onto the bed, slowly beginning to free her hair of the braids and the red pieces of thread that decorated her head. You followed her onto the bed after you’d removed your embroidery from the foot of the bed. “Come closer,” she said, the exhaustion in her voice becoming more and more prevalent. 

You obeyed, scooting closer and helping her with her hair. “Everything go well out there?”

She had a cocky smirk when she answered with, “Always does.” And she was right. Well, almost always. But the run-in with Mando doesn’t count. “Everything go ok here? Boba wasn’t too big of a pain in the ass, was he?”

You laughed a little. “Only sometimes. He’ll be glad you’re back, though. I’m not his style of conversationalist.”

She finished with her hair, setting the hair ties and thread on the nightstand and you pulled her into you. If the galaxy knew Fennec Shand liked to lay her head on your chest while you massaged her scalp, her badass reputation might be ruined just a little bit. “I don’t think anyone is, Y/N. Mandos are always so kriffing difficult.”

“And you’re not?” you teased.

She had that cocky smirk again, “You know you love it.”

You kissed her forehead, and she sighed. She was completely and utterly vulnerable in this moment, in your arms. When you had first started dating, others thought she seemed cold and distant, though you knew she loved you. She showed in different ways back then, she’d get two cups of spotchka instead of one, she’d defend you from even the slightest hint of minor danger. But eventually, she learned to let her guard down. Not anywhere outside your quarters, of course, but once that door was closed she was yours. Not the galaxy’s most feared assassin, she was your lover. “You know I love you, Fenn, right?” you murmured onto the top of her head.

“Of course,” she answered. “And I love you to the end of the galaxy and back.” You felt her smile against your chest, and she spoke again, “And…thank you. Just thank you.”

“For what, Fenn?” 

She looked up into your eyes. “For giving me a place to feel comfortable again.” She was always this vulnerable after hard missions, so you knew there might’ve been a few near death experiences. Rather than push her, you tilted your head down and pressed a kiss to her lips, and when you parted, she laid her head back down and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as clanoffetts!


End file.
